


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 105

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [5]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Irathient, Yanga Kayang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 105 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 105 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 105

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
rock out ...Shrillmeat

TRANSLATION  
_javáz’…Ripom Rashrile_

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
Safe journey, child of my spirit.

TRANSLATION  
_Ingma nushe, zwinya pagyanágnəme._

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
Two years will pass quickly.

TRANSLATION  
_Shessu gyəssu nektu kusu._

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
Screw you.

TRANSLATION  
_Ila dahá._

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
a pig in shit

TRANSLATION  
_ə tirwa skragiri_

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
Law-Keeper scum!

TRANSLATION  
_Slókipa skragi._

NOLAN (YANGA KAYANG)  
You okay?

TRANSLATION  
_Anya nainai?_

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
fucked up

TRANSLATION  
_idakə_

IRISA  
fucker

TRANSLATION  
_zdake_

TOMMY (CASTITHAN)  
Motherfucker!

TRANSLATION  
_Yenkitso!_

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
A man who risks his life for another cannot be left to die.

TRANSLATION  
_Uzeme ba umemə zine zushige zutheggyínəha thezúhəzwa._


End file.
